Sincerely, Juvia Lockser
by dark princess3
Summary: After Juvia Lockser's shocking suicide, the family finds unopened letters from their daughter addressed to Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy spends weeks going threw each letter, remembering the painful and horrific memories. As she follows them, she uncovers theres more to Juvia's story then what she knew. Did she really commit suicide? Maybe there's more to her story then we think.
1. Chapter 1

**_Plot: After Juvia Lockser's Shocking and Sudden Suicide, the family finds unopened letters from their daughter addressed to Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy spends weeks going threw each letter, remembering the painful and horrific get memories. As she follows them, she uncovers theirs more to Juvia's story then people think. Did she really commit suicide? Maybe there's more to her shocking story then meets the eye._**

 ** _HEYO' it's DP again! Aye I'm back after months and months of not being active. Anyways I've become obsessed again wit FT and decided to write another fanfic because I'm lonely and have no friends. Also because it's really late and I'm bored and shit. Anyways simple plot and ish, anyways, see ya!_**

 ** _Me: *Claps Hands* Disclaimer Person Of The Week!_**

 ** _Natsu: Why am I always first?_**

 ** _Me: Because I say so! Now go on so I can start_**

 ** _Natsu: *looks down at notecards* DP does not own Fairy Tail or have anything to do with it whatsoever, all rights go to Hiro Mashima and his squad. By the way, I suck dick. Wait...what!?_**

 ** _Me: *slaps note cards out of Natsu's Hands* ONTO THE STORY_**

 ** _Preview_**

|Lucy|

 _Sincerely,_

 _Juvia Lockser_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I read the last letter. It explained basically everything. Things like why exactly did she do it, who drove her to it, and all the hatred she felt.

I shoved all the letters that were sprayed all over my floor back into the cardboard box, I was getting rid of them. If there was one thing I could do was carry out my best friend's dying wish. Get rid of them, and that's exactly what I'll do.

By, "getting rid of them", I was sending them to the next person in line. The person who shoved her to the edge.

I grabbed a black marker and wrote the address on the cardboard box, covering mine with red tape.

" Have a nice life " I muttered as I left the package in the front step.

It's your turn to deal with the guilt, Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

 ** _Story:_**

|Lucy|

I drew a really nervous breath as I took a letter out. It had an Astrid sign and a number one on it. Probably mentioning it was the first letter. The first I had to read.

My fingers trembled as I began to open it, I really hadn't been dealing with Juvia's death really well. I've been trying to ignore it, or tricking myself into thinking that she's still alive. It's not really smart but everyone has their own ways to cope. I was Juvia's best friend, until everything started.

I shook off my thoughts and opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It had Juvia's beautiful cursive handwriting and it smelt like her vanilla perfume.

 ** _December 1st 2013,_**

 _To whoever it may concern,_

 _These letters are probably the only things that are going to be linking me to my suicide, which is coming soon. These little notes are for the ones who are linked to my suicide. To those who made my life a living hell. I want you guys to feel the same pain as I did when you tourtured me everyday. But with this pain, there are a few rules_

 _#1: Read one letter per day, it maybe hard but suck it up and deal with it._

 _#2: Speak nothing of these letters to anyone, not even the ones getting them._

 _#3: Deal with whatever pain you experience, you deserve it anyways._

 _Now these letters are addressed to all of my bullies. From least important to most. Understand? Good now when your finished with the letters send it to the next important person. There will be a list in the final letter. You know who you are. Keep it, just put the list back in the next important letter. It may sound confusing but you'll get the "hang" of it. See what I did there? Hehe, suicide humor. Before you start reading them, you need some background knowledge. It all started August 23, when I became the most hated girl in Fairy Tail High School._

 **Flash Back**

 _Juvia waltzed into the school. Her blue curls flowing freely, not a care in the world. Her blue hair shined beautifully as she was wearing a baby blue sun dress with black leggings under it, and a butterfly pin to complete the look. She looked perfect, to perfect._

 _She revived many glances, stares of envious, flirts, and pervert teachers. But only one mattered to her, the smirk of the school hottie, Gray Fullbuster. The black eye stunner walked over to her locker, Juvia gave him a sly smile before pulling out her books, pretending she didn't notice._

 _" Hey cutie " Gray whispered in her ear, " What's your name? ."_

 _Juvia smiled and turned to him, "Juvia, Juvia Lockser "._

 _" Juvia Lockser, nice how it rolls off the tongue " he gave her a look of approval." I'm Gray by the way "._

 _" Juvia is pleased to meet you " she grinned, keeping her gaze on him. She was unable to notice all the nasty looks headed her way._

 _Let me fill you in, Juvia Lockser, moves to Magnolia, new girl, decided to go to Fairy Tail High, catches the attention of the hottest guy in school. Gray Fullbuster. As you can tell, girls weren't fond of Juvia no more, no matter how she looked._

 _Gray leaned in and kissed her cheek, "See you around, cutie "_

 _Juvia flashed him a million dollar smile, " Juvia would like that "_

 _ **End of flashback** _

_It's not like it was my fault for looking nice on the first day. He just noticed me. For some reason I have that affect on people. Anyways, here's one more rule._

 _#4: Read all the letters, I want you to know my name, not just my story_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Juvia Lockser_

 _ **Turn up, new story! Chapter one is done! Gonna go on Quotev now and update my Harry Potter story! Anyways rate and review or R &R pleas. Anyways see ya next week or whenever I get to update. **_


	2. 2-Cana

**_Yo it's DP! Back with another chapter. BTW, Typing this on my phone in my notes because couldn't find my computer and I didn't feel like searching for it. So yeah. Anyways I'll get onto the disclaimer now. It's a new week so new person. I'll update once per week, mostly on Sunday's or Mondays_**

 ** _*Claps Hands* Disclaimer Person of The Week!_**

 ** _Gajeel: Dammnit how'd I get into this!? Should've listened to the salamander_**

 ** _Me: Read the damn note cards already!_**

 ** _Gajeel: *huffs and looks down at not cards* DP doesn't own Fairy Tail or have anything associated with it. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima and his squad. Also I'm in love with...LEVY!? What the fuck is this shit!?_**

 ** _Me: *smiles nervously* well onto the story! *runs*_**

 ** _Gajeel: Girl! Come back here!_**

|Lucy|

I tore open another letter the next day. Just like Juvia had instructed. It was the least I can do by following her rules and carrying out her dying wish. Sounding pretty selfish right now huh? Anyways, this time the letter didn't smell like Juvia's perfume, it smelt like...tears. Whoever she wrote this to was going to feel my wrath.

 ** _December 2nd 2013,_**

 _Dear Cana,_

 _You weren't so bad, considering that besides Lucy you were my only friend. Note that I said were! That was until you let popularity get to your head and mold you into another little brainless popular obsessed high school girl. You made me feel special, like actually someone gave a damn about me. At least I wasn't completely wrong. Remember when we used to walk down the hallways, trying to dodge Lisanna and Ultear? Or when we actually stood up to them and talked about it for a week! There was also that part that we tried to sneak into a party and got arrested. You dragged me on all those crazy adventures, and I joined you without hesitation._

 _Because I was your best friend. And that's what best friends do. Our little friendship wasn't going to last, I knew that. I just stuck with you until the end. That, as much as I hate to admit, was my fault. I take the blame. But as you got lucky enough to sneak and sleep your way into the 'clique' our friendship faded away. You got invited to the best hang outs, the best sleepovers, and the best parties held every Friday. I still even remember your 'harmless' insults. At first I thought you were just playing, but as time passed I knew that you became another version of Lisanna and Ultear. Those insults will haunt me forever. Maybe when I'm dead they'll disappear._

 _' Juvia, save yourself the trouble and get out of my life '_

 _' Juvia, please stop trying '_

 _' We all know your hair color isn't real, stop acting so fake, bitch '_

 _They didn't hurt so bad, what hurt is I was so stupid to think that you still wanted to be friends. Just like I did. But it's okay, I knew you didn't. I was just lying to myself again. I tend to do that. I'll find a way to forgive you, once I'm partying upstairs with God._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Juvia Lockser._

 _ **Flashback** _

_|Lucy POV|_

 _I sat and watched as Cana attacked Juvia with insults on her appearance. I made no attempt to stop it, not knowing that this would soon add up to her death. They made sure always to get Juvia when Gray was never around. It was sick. But I did nothing to stop it. I was so stupid._

 _" It's funny because you think he actually likes you, your just a skinny, ugly thing that no one likes, just stop trying, your not cute at all " Lisanna sneered._

 _" It's funny because I don't care " Juvia snapped back. Juvia and Gray had begun dating a couple weeks back. And she was happier then ever._

 _" Juvia, your beginning to forget that Gray is my brother, and trust me, you are not his type " Ultear smirked._

 _I could kinda see Juvia hurting, but I did nothing. What kind of best friend was I?_

 _" The first thing you can do to get a boy is get a hair change " Lisanna jeered. Lisanna and Ultear turned their stares to Cana, as expecting her to say something. To add onto Juvia's humiliation. There was a drop slight regret in Cana's eyes before it was replaced by hatred._

 _" Boys won't look at you anyways! " Cana spat out, fake laughing, " But take our advice and you'll get there "._

 _" At least Juvia doesn't have to sleep with every guy in the school to feel better and get into your dumb clique!" She shouted._

 _" Oh honey, it's truly as shame that you think we would do that, considering your affair with Mr. Dreyar last year " Ultear grinned evily, she shot her evil stares straight towards Juvia._

 _Ultear was referring towards what happened to Juvia last year. But of course she didn't have enough facts to prove that Juvia had an affair with the thirty year old male teacher. With the beautiful blonde hair and that amazing scar that made girls fall for him. But Juvia didn't do anything. Mr. Dreyar was the one who always flirted with Juvia a numerous amount of times. He always looked behind her, hoping to catch a glimpse behind her shorts or more. But that isn't important right now._

 _Ultear knew her story wasn't 100% correct but she still used it all the time to bring the bluenette down. Juvia ran down the hallway, a couple of tears coming down her eyes. Again, what a terrible best friend I was!_

 _As yet again, I stood there and watched my best friend run to the bathroom and puke her guts out._

 ** _End of Flashback._**

I was sort of hurt that I wasn't the first letter, or that Juvia didn't even mention in the first that I wasn't supposed to be expecting a letter in her first one. But maybe I could be the next letter! Hopefully not. But a little part of me hopes that I was.

I shook off my selfishness and knew what I had to do, my one mission.

 ** _~Next Day~_**

As the lunch bell rang out, I made my way up to Cana. Her and her clique were discussing being filmed on tape for a couple of guys. Disgusting. But the three girls didn't talk much after Juvia's death. But each of them still harassed other kids. Not much had changed.

" I need to tell you something " I muttered.

" What? " Cana scoffed, I could smell the alcohol coming from her locker as Ultear and Lisanna scuttled away.

" Look Cana, you don't got to be such a little bitchy hoe anymore, Juvia's dead now she's not coming back! You got what you wanted. Happy now!? My best friend is dead! And your one of the reasons! " I shouted. Her violet eyes filled up with tears, she was to upset to reply.

" Think about what you did to her " I hissed with my voice breaking.

Cana ran down the hall crying. To bad no one cared. But she still had a chance to make things right. If only she would take it. The bell rung again, for students to come back in class. I ignored it, knowing that my mother and little sister wouldn't be at home I walked out into my car.

" Time for another letter " I muttered as I gripped the wheel a little to tight.

 **( A\N comment and like and stuff! )**

 **Couple questions before I'm out,**

 **Why do you think Lucy wasn't the first letter? Do you think she'll get a letter?**

 **Comment thoughts below. DP out!**


End file.
